


The Missing Explicit Scene AKA The Sexy Funtime Bedroom Adventure Ride, Now with EMOTIONS!

by Seekingtheoblivion



Series: I Know It's My Destiny [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings, but they get over them p quickly, but they move on, hint hint, i shouldn't be allowed to talk in the tags, idk what else to tag this, my nerds have some insecurities, well not get over them, wonk wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekingtheoblivion/pseuds/Seekingtheoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Karkat's missing bedroom scene from Here We Pokemon Go Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Explicit Scene AKA The Sexy Funtime Bedroom Adventure Ride, Now with EMOTIONS!

**Author's Note:**

> sooo...I guess I couldn't resist writing this for long!
> 
> I also have more plotted out for these cuties, so eventually look out for Part 3!

Karkat followed Dave into his bedroom, taking the opportunity to stare at Dave’s rather peachy backside. Dave turned on a small lamp and paused by his bed when Karkat passed the threshold.

”Welcome to Bedroom De Strider. Admission: 1. Must be stupid fucking hot and named Karkat Vantas to enter.” Dave prattled, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. Karkat, eyes narrowed, hunched his shoulders and stalked forward to Dave. 

Dave stared at him, mouth open. Karkat reached up and pulled the shades from Dave’s face. Dave blinked, eyes adjusting to the light. His irises were a bright, ruby red. The color of his blood.

Karkat had never seen anything as beautiful.

“So yeah, if you didn’t guess already, I’m albino.” Dave muttered, sticking his hands into his pockets. “So those shades aren’t just for show.” He paused, looking down at the floor. “Like, I get if it weirds you out.”

Karkat brought his hands up to cup Dave’s face. He knew that he could say something brash and rude. He knew that he could absolutely wreck Dave right now if he wanted to.

The thought made his stomach clench in revulsion.

“Look at you. You’re fucking stunning.” Karkat said, sincerity pouring through his words. “You could have anyone, and you chose,” he gestured down at himself, shaking his head, “me.”

“Hey.” Dave said, tilting Karkat’s chin up so they could look into each other’s eyes. “Do you really not know how gorgeous and irresistible you are?” He stepped back, hands on Karkat’s shoulders, his gaze raking over Karkat’s body. Karkat stared at his feet, embarrassed. “You’re everything I want. You have so much emotion inside you. I can’t even imagine what it is like to see the world from your point of view. To be that passionate.” Karkat didn’t know what to do with that. Dave just kept surprising him again and again with his candor and compliments.

“Karkat, look at me.” Karkat lifted his eyes to meet Dave’s. “Are you okay with this? We can stop if you want to.” Dave asked.

Karkat grabbed Dave’s arms and slid them around his waist. He hated himself for showing his vulnerability, but was so glad that Dave understood.

“I’ve never wanted anything more.” Karkat closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Dave’s. 

It was like coming home.

Their kiss grew deeper, tongues delving in rhythm into each other’s mouths. Dave tugged at Karkat’s shirt, and when Karkat got the message and raised his arms, Dave pulled it off, tossing it on the floor. He stared at Karkat’s chest and stomach with an expression of hunger. Despite everything Dave just said, Karkat still had to resist the urge to cover himself with his arms. 

Dave pulled him close and kissed him again, softly. Once Karkat relaxed, Dave put his hands around Karkat’s waist and gently guided him onto the bed. Dave moved his mouth to Karkat’s neck, nipping at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Karkat shivered, heat coiling low in his stomach.

Dave moved his mouth down to Karkat’s chest, sucking each nipple into his mouth lightly, teasing them with his teeth. Letting out a groan, Karkat raked his fingers down Dave’s back, desperate for more sensation.

Dave arched his spine into Karkat’s fingers, reveling in the pleasurepain of Karkat’s nails scratching marks into his back. Karkat’s hands trailed down to get fistfuls of Dave’s ass. He kneaded the muscle, causing Dave to moan and thrust his hips forward. Karkat met Dave’s thrust with his own.

“Dave.” Karkat panted.

“Mmm. Yeah?”

“Pants. Off. Now.”

Dave hurried to comply. He shifted back and shimmied out of his jeans. Karkat unbuttoned his own and frantically tried to push them down, but the tight fit of the skinny jeans meant that Dave had to help pull them the rest of the way off. When he was done, Dave grinned and crawled predatorily back up Karkat’s body. 

Deciding it was time for a change of pace, Karkat wrapped his arms around Dave’s middle and flipped them over. Now kneeling between Dave’s legs, Karkat leaned over Dave, and nipped at his lips. With a frustrated breath, Dave wriggled beneath him, trying to rub himself against Karkat. Karkat took pity and pressed his hips down to meet Dave’s. The flimsy fabric of their boxers did little to mute the electric spark from the contact. With renewed fervor, Karkat thrust his hips hastily against Dave, who gasped and clutched at Karkat’s back as if he was holding on for his life. Moving in time with each other, they both edged closer to climax. 

But it wasn’t enough. Karkat sat back and shoved his boxers down while Dave followed his cue and lifted his hips to tug his own down. Now both completely naked, they stared at each other. Dave’s cock was as long and lean as the rest of him, jutting out from a thatch of thick, dark blonde curls. Karkat’s was thicker with a slight upward curve. Karkat wrapped his hand around them both, and gave an experimental tug.

Lights exploded behind his eyes and he dove down to kiss Dave.

He shoved his tongue in Dave’s mouth in time with the pumps of his hand. Dave’s hands scrambled over Karkat’s back, his arms, and in his hair. Dave bit down on Karkat’s lip and Karkat’s release hit him long and hard. He frantically continued stroking them together and Dave followed immediately after, gasping Karkat’s name as he came.  
Karkat kissed Dave again as they came down, slow and sweet. After a long moment, he crawled off Dave and laid down by his side. Dave lay there panting, then got up and grabbed a shirt from the floor. He came back over and wiped Karkat down, then himself, and tossed the shirt back on the floor. Dave scooted close to Karkat, and cuddled up behind him. 

“Karkat?” Dave murmured.

“Mmhmm.” Karkat was close to falling asleep.

“I think I’m falling for you.”

Opening his eyes, Karkat turned his body around to face Dave. Their noses brushed.

“I think I’m falling for you, too.”

Dave smiled sleepily. “Good.”

Karkat thought about rolling his eyes, but was too tired. “Go to sleep, shithead.”

“Love you too, babe.”

Karkat fell asleep quickly, feeling more relaxed and free than he could ever remember feeling in his life.


End file.
